1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method and an apparatus for controlling operations of applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices use various applications. For example, applications, which are executable through electronic devices, may be executed in response to requests of users and may perform various instructions and functions. Applications may also be executed automatically or according to a predetermined condition.
Applications may perform various operations using resources provided through an electronic device, e.g., a power supply (e.g., a battery), a network, a memory, a processor, etc. Some applications may be executed as a background operation, i.e., where a screen associated with a corresponding application is not displayed.
Further, some applications are executed while the electronic device is in an inactivated state (e.g., a sleep state, a waiting state, a low-power operation state, etc.) or when a display of the electronic device is in an inactivated state.